


Snow Angels

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I’ll never ever understand you,</i> Seb mumbled in disbelief, rubbing his arms to warm himself up. He was wearing a thick woollen winter coat, a fur-lined mittens, a really warm scarf and a winter cap and he was still cold. So when Jim flopped on the snow-covered ground, Sebastian looked at him as if his friend announced that the moon was made of cottage cheese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: snow angels

_I’ll never ever understand you_ , Seb mumbled in disbelief, rubbing his arms to warm himself up. He was wearing a thick woollen winter coat, a fur-lined mittens, a really warm scarf and a winter cap and he was still cold. So when Jim flopped on the snow-covered ground, Sebastian looked at him as if his friend announced that the moon was made of cottage cheese.

‘You don’t have to,’ James replied waving his arms, ‘but don’t be a spoil sport, Sebastian. I just want to make some snow angels.’

The blond rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, good to know that worrying about your health is being spoil sport. Rolling around on the cold ground can’t be good for you._

‘I’m not “rolling around on the ground”, Seb,’ Jim said in a hurt tone, ‘Now, help me get up,’ he reached out his hand to the blond.

With a heavy sigh, Sebastian helped the smaller boy on his feet. James brushed the snow off from his arms and looked at his work with a broad smile.

‘See?’ he turned to Seb, pointing at the snow, ‘A snow angel.’

The shape in the snow didn’t look like an angel to Seb, more like a gigantic dragonfly; he decided not to spoil Jim’s fun.

_Yeah, you were right. It looks like fun._


End file.
